


Over The Years

by Mindsets_and_Metronomes



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Suicide, Over the Years, Timelines, Violence, mild depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindsets_and_Metronomes/pseuds/Mindsets_and_Metronomes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the years of your life, you have come to know and love a certain homunculus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over The Years

You got your first nickname when you were 6 and fell from a tree in the playground at school. It was after school and your classmates had dared you to climb it to the very top. With the teachers not watching, and you always up for a dare, you agreed. 

You started out by swinging up from the lower branches like you did with the trees in your backyard. When you got to the middle branches you got worried. You hadn't climbed trees as tall as that one before, but you kept going. Near the top branches the tree started swaying and you were shaking like a leaf. And like a leaf you slipped when you reached out to the next branch, and like a leaf you fell. 

The fall itself was pretty bad. The branches whipped at your face and legs and left long red scratches like fingernails. You had shut your eyes tight and tried not to scream. Looking back on it, you probably couldn't have anyway, what with the wind being knocked out of you by the sheer force of falling. Nevertheless, you kept falling and sent a silent prayer to anybody who may be listening to just please please let you not break your neck. 

There was a thumb and it was all over in a second. You had bypassed all the branches and were laying on the ground staring up at the sky. You wondered if anything was broken and wiggled your fingers experimentally. You could move everything fine and sat up to find that you weren't on the ground at all. You were laying on top of a strange man who looked shocked that you had fallen from the tree onto him. You stood up and he blinked a few times. While you were waiting for him to get his bearings, you realized that you were behind the tree and your classmates couldn't see you. At this age you weren't worried about strangers and tried to help the man up. He sneered at you and got up on his own before strutting away. You couldn't help but notice that he had a crimson tattoo on his thigh, but you couldn't see what it was. 

As he walked away, you shrugged and came out from behind the tree. A few of your peers had already wandered over, wondering if you were dead and what they would tell to their parents. When you came out unharmed except for the scratched from the branches, they stood gawking before breaking out into cheers. 

One of your friends came up to you and patted you on the back and said, "That's our Kitty, always landing on her feet."

You didn't comment on the obvious made up on-the-spot nickname and instead smiled at the crowd that had gathered. From that day forward everyone seemingly forgot your real name and began calling you Kitty. You didn't mind, as you were only wondering about the strange man with hair like a palm tree. 

\--

You got your first trip to the hospital when you were 10 and you accidentally fell from your window. You were upstairs in your house watching people from the window overlooking the street. It had become a hobby of yours after you outgrew the coloring books and your family had no time for you between their jobs and school. As you watched the street, you noticed a boy stealing a hunk of bread and passing it off to a beggar, an old woman knitting with furor, a few children looking over her shoulder, and a man with hair like a palm tree. You frowned, some unfinished memory floating around in your head. You were sure you had seen the man before, but you couldn't remember where. He passed out of view under your house and you leaned out the window to try to see him. 

Suddenly the door to the room banged open and your mother came running in. The sound startled you so much that you lost your grip and slipped on the ledge. Falling, you remembered where you had seen the man before, and how this was a near repeat of the time. You barely had time to wonder if he would catch you again when you collided with something and you both fell to the cobblestone. You rolled off the person and groaned, this fall was much worse, and you couldn't feel your leg. Side eying the person you fell on, you remarked that it was in fact the palm tree man. He rubbed his forehead and sat up. Glancing at him, you could see that he was as confused as you, and you could tell he remembered you vaguely. 

Your leg gave a sharp throb and your hands flew to it. It was wet with something and you sat up to try to get a better look. The limb was covered in blood and bent at an angle no appendage should ever be twisted. The sight of blood never made you faint, but you were getting a bit dizzy. You laid back down to try to catch your breath and found that you couldn't.

The man's eyes widened and he stood up abruptly. You could see the tattoo again. It was a dragon eating its own tail, a sign you remember from your classes as being an ouroboros. He ran to the door of your house and knocked sharply on it three times. Running back, he glanced at you and snatched a spare square of fabric from a nearby cart. The owner glared at him and prepared to yell but then saw you on the ground and thought better of it. The man pressed the cloth over your leg and tied a makeshift tourniquet to slow the blood pouring out. 

"I don't usually do this for humans," he whispered, and sprinted off down the street. 

The last thing you remembered was your mother's worried face and feeling extremely confused over the man's words. 

\--

You got your first crush at age 15. It was after a party hosted by your friend that you were lucky to get into. You and a boy were sitting on the roof of the house as the rest of the guests meandered around below you. The moon was already high in the sky and you knew your mother would be mad at you for staying out but this was the first time you had ever liked someone and you weren't about to pass up an opportunity to be in close proximity with him. You got your wish as he slid closer to you and put an arm around your waist. You looked over and blushed at the wink he sent you. When you tentatively leaned into the touch, your friends watching you from below cheered.

The boy frowned and stood up. He motioned for you to follow him to the other side of the roof to get away from the clapping, and you complied. As you stood up, he held out a hand to steady you. At the same time, a large gust of wind blew past and you started, stumbling on the tiles a bit. You got your footing in time, and continue walking up. He was still gripping your hand tightly. At the crest of the roof he went a bit faster, determined to best the roof and get to the other side. As the two of you started down, he accidentally stepped on a loose tile, slipped, and fell. Your eyes widened as he wobbled before disappearing over the edge of the roof. Not a second later you heard a loud crash and a sickening snapping sound. You hurried over to the edge, avoiding the loose tiles, and peered over.

What you saw you never forgot. The boy was lying on his stomach with his unseeing eyes staring straight at you. As you watched the blood begin to pool around his body and heard the shouts of your friends, you felt lightheaded again. You almost fell after him when you felt his grip on your wrist again. 

You turned around and the man with the ouroboros tattoo was standing there again, holding your hand and staring at the boy's broken body. He glanced up at you. You could feel tears streaming out of your eyes as you buried your head in his chest, mourning the death of someone you barely knew but whose death you almost certainly caused. You lost your first crush at age 15.

\--

You fell for the last time at age 18.

You stand on the ledge of the bridge and contemplate the last few years. You never stopped guilting yourself for the death of the boy, and neither did any of your friends. They would sneer at you in the halls and avoid you at all costs, warning others to stay out of the black kitty's path. 

After the night on the roof you began to search for any signs of the man with the tattoo. You asked many people about it, even going as far as to search for an ouija board to contact anyone who might've known him. You finally figured out who he was when you questioned a local voodoo merchant, and even then she would only whisper his name and warn you to stay away at all costs. 

You kept on searching for Envy, though. You found hints of his work in the papers and slowly began to understand exactly what he was and what he did to people. You also learned that he could shape shift, and wondered if he had been watching you more than you knew of. 

A chilly sweep of air brings you back to your current situation. Your ever present depression had worsened over the years with the teasing and loneliness, and you now were seriously contemplating what your life was worth. 

You begin to pace the ledge, not ready to do anything yet. Just flirting with death. You hear footsteps approach and waste no time in turning to view the newcomer. 

It's Envy, and he looks almost sad. He approaches you and stands an arm length away. 

"Hello again," he begins with. 

"Hello, Envy."

He grimaces at his name. 

"You know this won't solve anything."

"I'm not looking to solve things."

He tilts his head in confusion and you continue your prepared speech. 

"You can't save me from falling anymore," you whisper. 

His eyebrows crease and he bows his head, covering his enrapturing eyes in shadow. After a moment he raises his head again and says, "Why not?"

"Because I've already fallen."

He looks even more confused as you lean in and gaze into his eyes. You smile and he suddenly understands. 

His eyes widen and then flutter shut as your lips meet his and you release the feelings you had spent years trying to hide. 

As you kiss he pulls you back on the bridge, away from any danger of falling again. 

The two of you walk away hand in hand, both grinning like fools and so wonderfully happy. 

He couldn't save you from falling because you had already fallen. 

In love. 

 

(Fin.)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it person
> 
>  
> 
> (this was a fanfic for my friend)


End file.
